Catching the Keeper
by WendieDarling
Summary: As Katie and friends enter their sixth year at Hogwarts they quickly learn it is going to be an interesting year. School dances, hard classes and quidditch all conspire to make their lives both exciting and difficult. But, could there be love in the air?
1. Chapter 1

_**Catching the Keeper: A Story of Hogwarts**_

The Hogwarts Express pulled into Platform 9 ¾, billowing steam and smoke as it went, and causing excited squeals at it gently rolled to a stop. The whistle blew and all around her Katie Bell was swallowed up by the delight of her classmates. At her side her mother and father clung tightly to each other. She may be sixteen years old, but she was still their baby. Katie's older brother, Michael, stood a little ways off. He had graduated two years ago, but he still had a couple friends in their final year. On a whim he decided to tag along and to come to the station. Katie glanced in his direction and snorted. He was flirting, shamelessly, with girls who were too young for him. Katie's parents didn't notice, they were too busy staring at her with wide eyes. After a moment, her mother wrapped her up in a hug and Katie giggled a little.

"Mom. Mom! It's okay. I'll be back at Christmas." Her mother squeezed her a little tighter before she let go. She took a step back, then reached up to stroke her daughter's hair, tucking a few stray pieces behind her ear.

"I know honey. You're just getting so big." Katie rolled her eyes and stepped into her father's arms.

"Goodbye, we love you. Have a good year, sweetheart." He kissed her forehead, then stepped back and hoisted her trunk onto his shoulders. As he went to stow it below the train, Michael wandered up, dragging his feet. Her brother was tall and ruddy, popular with the girls, even if he was shameless. Michael smiled at his younger sister and cuffed her on the shoulder.

"Be good punk. Stay out of trouble." Katie rolled her eyes.

"Thanks Michael." He only grinned in response and glanced impatiently around. He was ready to go home. Luckily, his patience had lasted just long enough. The train blared its final warning. A final kiss, one last hug, and she was gone, jogging to the train, her book bag flopping against her hip.

Katie still wore her street clothes, muggle jeans and a tee shirt. Everywhere she looked there were her classmates, and most of them were already in robes. Katie would have been as well, but every year her parents took her to breakfast before they caught the train. It would have been weird to wear robes to a restaurant. She would just have to change on the train.

It took several tries before she found the right car. She would slide open the door, realize it wasn't her friends, then smirk awkwardly and try the next one. Luckily, almost everyone was doing the same thing. The train was alive with energy, and after many hugs from the Gryffindors and a couple rude words exchanged with the Slytherins, Katie found herself at the back of the train. Finally, she found the right car and slid it open. Angelina and Alicia both stood up at the same time. All three girls shrieked and rushed together, bumping heads, crushing toes, and hugging with delight. They hadn't seen each other all summer. They had exchanged a few letters, but travel plans had kept them apart. Alicia spent the summer in Egypt, and Angelina had visited her grandmother in France. Katie was left to miss them from her suburban home.

When they finally settled down, Angelina and Alicia sat on the bench across from Katie and the three of them talked in rapid voices, practically all at the same time. When the food cart rolled by, the girls each bought an armful of things. It was their tradition. Each they made the journey to Hogwarts, laughing, squealing, and eating junk. When the cart rolled away, Angelina looked at Katie and said, with her mouth full of chocolate frog,

"Kates, you should change. It won't be official until you're wearing the Gryffindor red and gold again." Katie rolled her eyes but stood to fish her robes out of her bag. While she outwardly showed exasperation, Angelina was right, it wouldn't feel like they were going back to school until she put on the robes. Long time friendship brought with it a lack of shame and Katie didn't think twice before she wiggled out of her jeans and top. She gently lobed a shoe at Alicia, a sock at Angelina, and wiggled her tush at both of them. The girls playfully shrieked and Alicia swatted at her friend.

"Ewwww Katie! Nobody wants to see that!" Katie laughed and looked at her in askance, full of fake outrage. She was stripped down to her purple bra and panties, so Angelina took the opportunity to poke Katie in the ribs. All three girls howled and tussled before Katie called a truce.

"Enough! Enough! Let me get dressed! I bet you anything the teachers will pick this moment to check on us." Alicia giggled.

"Oh god, how awkward would that be. You better hide your goodies." Angelina snorted into her pumpkin juice. Katie giggled and unbundled her robes from her bag. She was shaking them out with a smart snap when the compartment door burst open. Now all three girls shrieked in earnest, Katie loudest of all. A pair of red heads burst into the compartment and as Katie yelled obscenities, Fred chortled. The flash of a camera went off as he spoke.

"Smile ladies! It's our new thing, Gryffindors gone wild!" As Katie hastily pulled on her robes, Angelina and Alicia rose to attack. Angelina clamped her hands over George's eyes, while Alicia took a more violent route and wrenched Fred's arms into a full nelson. Very soon both boys were expelled from the car, Angelica and Alicia leaned against the door.

When the shock wore off, Angelia and Alicia looked into Katie's horrified face. The three girls paused for a second, taking in each other's disbelief. Alicia bit her lip even as a snort of laughter slipped past. That did it. The three girls howled with laughter. Angelina doubled over, clutching her stomach and Katie chortled and whipped the Gryffindor tie around her neck, leaving it to hang undone. Now that the girls were laughing, Fred and George had apparently decided it was safe again. The twins pounded against the door.

"Come on ladies! Let us in! We were only fooling around." Fred echoed George's voice hastily.

"We'll only show the picture to people if they pay a lot of money!" Katie giggled and shrugged, nodding to her friends to let them in. As the door slid back open, the boys tromped in, trying to look ashamed but smiling broadly instead. Katie marched up to them and raised a scolding finger, shaking it inches from their noses.

"You two are worse than wolves! Behave yourselves." After a moment she howled again.

"And I want that picture!" Fred and George both nodded, looking properly cowed before they enveloped Katie in a smothering hug. Hardly a single heartbeat passed before Alicia and Angelina joined in. In a large mass of mutual friendship and affection, the five of them ushered in their sixth year at Hogwarts.

**Authors Note: In case this is not your first time reading through, you probably noticed that I did a bit of editing and reposted this chapter. Be warned, editing is NOT my strong suit. I will do my best, but there will be moments when I fail, and I always appreciate it when someone kindly points those moments out to me. Thanks much! **


	2. Chapter 2

As the train chugged across the countryside Kate, Angelina, Alicia, Fred and George all managed to cram into one compartment. Fred sat next to her and the other three crushed together on the bench across from them. Fred popped another chocolate frog in his mouth and mashed it loudly in Katie's ear. Katie gave him a shove. They may be sixth years now but Fred still acted like they were first just coming to Hogwarts.

Katie still had not tied her tie; it lay limply around her neck. Fred gave it a tug and Katie couldn't help but smile indulgently at him. Fred and George pushed her buttons, everyone's buttons, but you couldn't help but see their goofy faces and laugh.

Across from them Angelina fished through her backpack until she found a pack of cards. Without being asked George stretched his legs across and plopped his heels down on Katie and Fred's bench, effectively making a table for their cards. Angelina dealt them and Katie was surprised to see they weren't for exploding snap. Fred looked at the cards in askance and picked one up. He turned it over and over, trying to figure out its secrets before Angelina snatched it back from him.

"Oh for heaven's sakes! They're muggle playing cards. My grandmother taught me all about them this summer. We're going to play poker!" Fred looked at the cards again and curled his lip a little. Katie only rolled her eyes. She knew a little about poker. Her brother had a muggle girlfriend once. Every time she came over they all had to act normal, and it proved to be a real struggle. She had, however, learned poker during the course of that rather short-lived relationship.

Alicia dealt the cards and Katie only paid a little attention to her poker instructions. She was hardly an expert, but it was clear from intense joking on the part of the twins that Katie didn't think her rudimentary playing would be the worst part of this game.

When the cards were dealt they did fall into a rhythm of basic play. Angelina was by far the best, followed by Katie. Fred and George seemed to take more pleasure in teasing everyone else than trying to win the game. Alicia soon found out that poker was not her game; she was the most hopeless of the five. She snorted self deprecatingly and folded, not for the first time. When a break in the conversation rose Katie looked around and realized what was wrong.

"Where is Oliver? I can't believe he's missing this. I mean, Fred might actually be good at something and he's not here to see it." Fred howled as if wounded and playfully shoved Katie. He had won the last hand, to everyone's surprise. At her question George's eyes twinkled mischievously.

"Haven't you heard Katie dear?" Katie shook her head and all three girls looked suddenly more interested. Fred looked around and picked up the conversation where his brother left off.

"Really none of you have heard? Our dear captain has gone and got himself a girlfriend!" That left stunned silence all around. Katie's mouth dropped open a little, as did Angelina and Alicia's. Katie could hardly believe it. Oliver didn't do anything but talk about quidditch and hang out with them. Even when he was with them he was talking about quidditch. How could he have managed to get a girlfriend? They weren't even in school. More importantly, how could none of them know? It was so out of the blue it made her a little nervous. What if she was awful? What if she hung around all the time and made things weird? Katie pushed such thoughts to the back of her mind. It was very ungenerous of her to immediately assume she wasn't going to like this girl. But something still troubled her, and her eyes fluttered down to avoid letting the others see her expression. How could Oliver not tell her? They hadn't had as much time to visit each other this summer, as he was working for his dad, but they had been friends since they were kids! This was important enough to warrant a letter, or at least a note. Something along the lines of "Hey Kates, I got a girlfriend. How are you?" would have been sufficient. Katie might have been trying to find her feelings but Angelina blurted hers right out.

"That bastard! How could he not tell us?" Katie snorted and looked up at her friend, a bright grin on her face. Angelina had a way of saying exactly how Katie felt. It was proof of how in sync they had become. The same was true with Alicia, half the time they felt like mind readers. Katie giggled and answered.

"He's obviously embarrassed of us. I mean look at us, we're like a pack of wolves." George reached his foot across the compartment and used it to poke Katie, his jabs emphasizing his words.

"Speak for yourself. I'll have you know my mother says that I have a very distinguished look." Fred joined in, unable to resist joining in the joke.

"Hate to break it to you bro, but 'distinguished' is mother speak for 'like a toad." The boys tussled briefly. Katie groaned and wrapped her arms around Fred, successfully pinning his arms to his side. Her left hand grasped her right wrist to strength her grip. Fred struggled briefly against her than quiet. Katie smirked at him and then released her prisoner. Katie looked at George since he seemed to have the most information.

"Who is she? Do we know her?" George shook his head.

"I'm not sure. I saw him on the platform. Dear old Ollie said he couldn't sit with us because he was meeting her friends. Didn't say who the girl was. I didn't ask. I was so surprised to hear anyone could stand to snog that great lug that all thoughts escaped me." Katie's smile warmed a little. Oliver was a great lug, but he was their great lug. She was trying very hard to be excited for him. A real friend would, but Katie felt a jealous little tickle. It was petty, but Katie missed him. Katie shook her head again; they would seem him tonight in the common room. The new girlfriend couldn't be a Gryffindor, they would have heard about it before now if that was true. Alicia looked up at Katie, and Katie knew that she was reading her expression. Alicia spoke delicately, as if she was worried it would upset Katie.

"He didn't mention anything to you at the World Cup, Kates?' Katie shook her light chestnut hair. The gentle waves flopped around in front of her eyes. Every year the Bells and the Woods got together and went to the World Cup. They spent a few days camping. The families were very friendly and Mr. Bell and Mr. Wood had been school friends. After a moment Katie answered her friend.

"No…it must be very recent, he didn't even talk about one girl in particular." It was possible that Oliver was so entirely distracted by the game that he had forgotten about everything else. But Katie didn't think that was it. They had spent nearly three days running around and chatting. Most of their conversation was about quidditch, but that would have been true even if it weren't cup season. Besides, they had talked about other things.

Fred and George had apparently noticed that this topic was causing some unease for they quickly changed the subject. Their talk ranged to sillier things, and soon they were laughing again. The five of them were all very dynamic, and so tussles often broke out. They would push and shove each other, playfully goading and teasing. After one particularly rough match Alicia and Angelina both stood up, squawking angrily about their hair. Each twin had held one girl with the other gave her a vicious nougie. Both their hair stood up in puffy tangles, frizzled and mussed by the twins tormenting. Both girls marched off to the restroom, smoothing and petting their black hair.

As the compartment door closed George joined Fred and Katie on the other bench. It seemed he didn't want to be alone even for a short while. Occasionally, Katie couldn't help but think that the Weasleys were a little like puppies. Big grins, wide smiles, endlessly sweet and endlessly troublesome. Fred and George scotched closer to Katie as she grinned, and pretended to be unable to breath because of their squishing. It was Fred who spoke first.

"So Miss Ring-a-ding-ding. Are you worried that you'll have to, finally, share your man?" Katie's chocolate brown eyes widened in surprise, than she tried to make them look innocent, as if she had no idea what they were talking about. In truth she had very little idea what they were talking about. Not no idea, but very little.

"Oliver is hardly my man. He's my friend. I'm happy for him." She paused for a moment.

"I'm surprised he's managed to stay off a broomstick long enough to find a girl. I was starting to think he's taken a few too many bludgers to the head and decided to become asexual." Fred and George both grinned at the idea. Oliver was very married to the game, he had little time for anything else. When George spoke his voice was equally as goading at his brother's had been.

"If he's anyone's man he's yours. Haven't your parents been trying to get you together for years?" Now it was Katie's turn to grin. This much at least was true. When Katie and Oliver were kids, and before their friendship had become so simply friendly their dads had harbored hopes they would create an attachment. It would permanently connect the families, and neither father would have to worry about their child finding a ne'er-do-well instead. Katie answered, still grinning.

"They gave up on that a while ago. I knew Ollie before he was tall and handsome. He'll always be a stumbling awkward twelve year old to me." Fred chortled with laughter.

"Poor chap." Angelina and Alicia chose that moment to tromp back. They both looked a little more put together and a lot more cheerful. They whispered furiously to each other and when the door closed behind them both were in a flutter. Angelina chirped at them while Angelina nearly bounced on her feet.

"You guys could have seen it! Daphne Greengrass cursed Draco Malfoy right on the train! Apparently she saw him flirting with another girl." Alicia cut in, equally amused.

"She cursed his eyes shut and he started blundering around like a troll!" Smiles touched all their faces. Off in the distance Hogwart's tall dark spires reared towards the sky, and the Hogwarts express began to glide to a halt. All five Gryffindors looked up in expectation. They had finally arrived.


	3. Chapter 3

"And their off!" Alicia screamed. Fred and George both lurched into a run, pushing their classmates aside as Kate and Angelina hung on for dear life. Alicia shrieked happily and raced ahead, trying to clear a path.

"Fred be careful!" Katie squealed into her mount's ear as they bowled aside an unsuspecting first year that Alicia had failed to warn. Fred just laughed and ran faster. Next to them Angelina was flapping with her legs, despite the fact that George held one under each arm, and had them firmly plastered to his sides. As Fred and Katie pulled ahead in the race, Angelina howled her despair and kicked harder at George. The redhead protested equally loudly.

"Watch it woman! I'm not a real horse." She only laughed and continued to abuse him. As they blazed their way to the front of the line of students Katie clung tightly to Fred, her arms nearly wrapped around his neck like a deranged scarf. They passed a group of Slytherins who cussed at them. Katie released Fred's neck long enough to twist around and make a rude face. Angelina saw her and giggled.

They were nearing the lake just as the noble steeds began to tire. Katie got excited and bounced a little on Fred's back.

"We're almost there! Run!" Fred lowered his head and did as he was told, grinning and puffing. His twin was right on his heels. Suddenly they heard Alicia's flustered babbling.

"Why Professor! Hello." She stammered. Professor McGonagall stood by the lake, glaring daggers at Alicia's phony expression.

"Oh, shit!" Angelina squealed, and pulled at George's shoulders like he had reins. Katie whimpered and buried her head into Fred's shoulder. Both twins instantly threw on the breaks. With much flailing of arms and stumbling, they tumbled to a stop, the girls falling ungracefully in a heap. By the lake, Alicia continued to babble.

"Oh no Professor McGonagall, we weren't horsing around." Katie choked on her friend's ill-timed pun. Fred and George laughed outright, Angelina simply groaned. Alicia paused to laugh herself, and then blindly fished for any poor excuse for their behavior. Suddenly one came to her.

"It's a training exercise! For Quidditch! Wood made us do it." The silence that followed was painful. The four fallen racers slowly detangled themselves from each other and slunk over to stand by Alicia, looking about as innocent as guilty puppies. McGonagall's eyebrows were two identical arched lines, nearly reaching her hairline into their disbelief.

"Wood made you do it?" All five friends nodded, but nobody could find the courage to meet their house mistress's eyes.

"Is that your final answer?" More guilty looks. McGonagall pursed her lips.

"Well ladies. I must say I'm disappointed in you. Not particularly surprised, but disappointed." The girls mumbled something about being sorry. The professor turned her attention to the lads.

"As for you two…" McGonagall sighed.

"Do we really need to do this every year? Percy was such a responsible young man…" Both twins hooted, and the professor scowled.

"Very well. Just consider yourselves lucky Hogwarts does not believe in negative house points. Otherwise, you would find yourselves 50 points in the red." All five nodded and did their best to look solemn. As the woman walked away, Katie buried her face back into Fred's shoulder, shaking him gently.

"Oh my god, why are you guys such a bad influence?" Fred and George both flustered.

"Us?" They protested in unison. Suddenly a gleam glistened in George's eye. He smirked at her.

"Why Miss Bell. You're the one who poses for naked pictures…" He trailed off right as Katie howled her outrage.

"You eye of newt!" They tussled briefly until their thestral carriage arrived. Thanks to their race, they were the first ones aboard.

Much bickering later, they found seats in the great hall. The twins had insisted on sitting across from their little brother, even though Ron whined that he wanted nothing to do with them. News of their horse race at spread. Katie cosied herself between Alicia and George and helped herself to some juice.

Unable to help herself Katie craned her head around, trying to see through the sea of people still trying to find seats. Finally giving up Katie hissed in Alicia's ear.

"We're not going to be able to save him a seat if he doesn't hurry up." Alicia looked around too.

"Can't find Wood?" Katie shook her head, wishing she didn't feel so miserable about it.

"Oh sweetie." Crooned Alicia.

"He's here somewhere, don't worry." Katie nodded and tried not to think about why it bothered her so much. A few seats down Angelina abruptly broke off her conversation with Fred.

"Oh my god!" She whispered, her eyes wide. Her friends all followed her gaze to the couple fervently making out by the door. Fred and George chortled. Katie stared at the scene for a minute than nearly spit out her pumpkin juice. Alicia looked over at Katie, one eyebrow raised.

"Took you a minute did it?" Alicia teased. Katie stammered, her tone coming out more upset than she intended.

"I don't usually see him with a girl attached to his face!" Alicia stroked her arm again, and Katie didn't appreciate the pitying look she was sending. After a minute, Fred shrugged and howled.

"Hey Captain! Way to work the offense! Play the whooooole field!" Katie's cheeks instantly turned bright red, and Alicia squealed in embarrassment and suddenly became intensely interested in her plate. Angelina rolled her eyes. George, on the other hand, chortled, and joined in the cat calls."

"I thought a Keeper played defense Woodsie? But it looks like you're about to score a GOAL!" Wood looked up from his partner long enough to seem shocked, then to identify where the noise came from and scowl. Now that their faces were separated Katie craned to see who the girl was. She had bright blue eyes and long, super shiny dark brown hair. She looked embarrassed, and tugged at Oliver's collar, trying to talk to him. Oliver turned back to her, murmured a few words and panted a final kiss on her pouting mouth. As Oliver waded his way through the throng of students, Katie hurriedly looked down at her plate and tried to pretend she wasn't staring just a second ago.

When Oliver finally reached them, he cuffed each twin on the shoulder, hard.

"That little stunt is going to earn you five laps around the Quidditch pitch." He sounded reprimanding but wore an oversized grin. Katie melted a little. She had always loved Oliver's smile, it lit up his face and made him seem years younger. Recently, he had begun to look more like a man than the boy she had grown up with. So now each smile was deliciously nostalgic. Wood greeted Angelica, than Harry seated across the table, and then Alicia. Katie had quit trying to look busy and didn't bother trying to suppress her grin. It was Oliver! And she hadn't seen him all summer. When it was finally her turn for a greeting Oliver grinned impishly at her, his green eyes dancing a little. He held out both arms, offering a hug.

"Are you still mad Katie girl?" Katie looked at him from under her lashes, wary of the playful tone.

"For what…" She stammered, trying not to seem surprised and give herself away. Oliver's lips quirked.

"For not telling you." He teased. Katie giggled, tried to cover it with her hand, and then sprang up to hug him.

"Yes!" She squealed, too happy to see him to play it cool. She wiggled into his arms and sighed, contented. She rested her chin on her shoulder and murmured.

"Just don't do it again okay?" She felt Oliver's rumbling laugh more than she heard it. They stayed like that for a minute before Alicia jabbed Katie in her ankle.

"Easy lovebug." Katie looked down at her friend in surprise, and realized she was standing on the bench. Katie instantly flushed, Oliver was unusually tall, to hug him properly she had to stand on things. Then she could wrap her arms around his neck without him bending in half. She hadn't realized she had done it right then…and in the middle of the Great Hall.

Feeling about as red as a tomato, Katie sat down. George made room for Oliver between them and together then listened to Dumbledore's welcome speech. Halfway through the headmaster's speech Oliver caught Katie looking at him and ruffled her hair. Katie giggled into her pumpkin juice and tried not to grin like an idiot. It was going to be a good year.


	4. Chapter 4

The first day of classes went by in a blur. Katie found herself wholly unprepared. She ended up writing to her parents, twice, for things she had forgotten. Luckily, Angelina and Alicia were not taken unawares. They hadn't forgotten half of their textbooks at home, and were gracious enough to let Katie bum off of them. To Katie's relief, she wasn't the worse one off. Fred and George decided to save money this year, namely, by not buying any of the books. Their teachers were fit to be tied, but there wasn't too much they could do, short of buying the books themselves. After their last class of the day, the four of them banged loudly into the common room.

"If you think you're going to be looking over my shoulder all semester you're cracked." Angelina barked at the brothers. They both grinned in unison.

"Calm down little lady." George said, only a bit patronizingly.

"We're not cheap, we're protesting." George finished with a flourish. His brother continued the thought.

"We don't think the best way to learn is from a textbook, so this year, we're testing a new strategy." Katie looked at them in askance.

"When you say, 'new strategy' do you really mean not at all?" The look of hurt on their faces was identical.

"You do us a disservice, Bell." George quipped. Fred nodded agreement. Katie threw up her hands in exasperation and let the subject drop. When they wanted to be, the Weasley brothers were as good as secret keepers.

The couches by the fire were free, and they had a couple of hours before dinner, so they settled in. The twins took one couch, the girls another, and Katie settled in between Alicia and Angelina's legs on the floor. Katie produced her wand, a stack of parchment and three borrowed books. After a couple of failed attempts, she got the spell right and began copying the first chapter out of the texts she had forgotten. Her wand traced the book without any instruction than hurriedly copied the words in Katie's own hand on the parchment. Now she wouldn't have to borrow her friend's books to do her homework. Everyone stared wide-eyed for a minute. After a second Fred mumbled,

"What a spectacular waste of parchment." Alicia squeaked indignantly,

"When did you learn to do that?" Katie grinned and looked up at her.

"I didn't spend my summer in fabulous foreign countries. Maybe I cracked a book? Maybe I spent the summer bettering my mind." Everyone laughed, and Katie was offended. After a moment she caved.

"I saw Oliver at lunch. Apparently it's standard fare for 7th years." Angelina crossed her arms.

"It should be standard fare for first years! That would have saved me loads of time!" Katie giggled.

"I think that's the point. They don't want us to know how to plagiarize until we learn the proper respect for our academics." Fred made a face.

"Shoot, I would have liked to learn that spell someday." Katie's face cracked into a broader grin. Her wand's steady progress eventually lost its interest, and talk turned to other things. Namely, how much they missed some of their classmates, how much they loathed others, and what they were going to do about some of the stricter teachers. In an attempt to alienate and infuriate, Snape had made a seating chart. While the Slytherins were conveniently assigned a seat next to their friends, their group, and the rest of the Gryffindors, were scattered around the classroom like leaves on the wind. Nobody was taking it well.

They were arguing loudly about how the commit the perfect murder when the Fat Lady swung open to reveal a familiar face. But of course, they were all too enthralled in discussion to notice. Eventually, Katie did hear his voice mixed in with the squeaky tones of a new first year. The 11 year old was asking about Quidditch, and Katie chuckled. The kid had asked the right person. However, the kid didn't anticipate the depth of discussion his question warranted.

"Now…Jones is it?" The kid nodded, looking a little scared.

"To answer that we really need to take into account wind velocity and mass. How much do you weigh?" The little boy opened his mouth and no words came out.

"Lets just call it six stones shall we? Now if you take that weight and calculate…" Katie couldn't let this go on any longer.

"Get over here, Wood. You're scaring away our potential recruits." Oliver's head popped up in surprise. He spotted her, along with the rest of the gang, and smiled a little sheepishly. He bade farewell to the boy and trotted over to the fire. He loomed over them and fixed Katie was a frustrated look, the sheepishness, however brief it may have been, was gone.

"Okay, I wasn't _scaring _him I was _coaching _him. There is a difference you never seem to understand. One time I ask you do something a _little_ scary and all of a sudden _I'm _scary. I'll say this again. That was a _trust_ exercise and you clearly demonstrated that you have no trust in me as a mentor or a friend…" Katie cut him off again.

"Easy big guy. My trust is as deep and vast as the sea. My common sense, however, is not so easily fooled. Sit, please, people are staring." And they were, so he did. The couches were full, so Oliver pulled up some floor next to Katie. Angelina hurumphed and pulled her legs up so he wouldn't crush them when he leaned back against the couch. Oliver twisted his head to flash her smile, but she only rolled her eyes and unceremoniously dumped her feet on Alicia's lap. The good-natured girl grinned and fished around in her bag for some nail polish. Angelina gave Alicia a funny look when she started peeling off her socks and shoes in order to apply the paint, but let it happen. There really was no saying no to Alicia, not when she was on a mission to beautify.

Oliver turned back to Katie and gestured at her wand.

"Look at you go, figured out the spell I see." Katie nodded.

"Eventually, yes. It works like a charm." George chortled.

"Did you hear that Fred? Katie's spell works like a charm." They laughed as Katie gave them a look of disbelief.

Oliver ignored them, and leaned closer to examine Katie's wand at work.

"Well…almost like a charm. You're spelling gargoyle wrong." Katie's eyebrows knit together and she leaned in as well.

"No…no I'm not." A smile twitched at the corner of his lips.

"I hate to break it to you Birdy, but you are. It's G-A-R-G-O-Y-L-E." Katie bent back over the parchment.

"Well crap." She paused and looked up into Oliver's laughing green eyes.

"Good thing I'm not turning this in." The smile he was trying to repress twitched again. He made a sympathetic face and laid a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry, spelling is hard." That warranted a smack. She cuffed at him.

"Hush! Why don't you just go back to scaring the first years!" He laughed and halfheartedly blocked the blows.

"Whoa, whoa take it easy! Don't be mad just because I'm beautiful _and _smart." She went to hit him harder but Wood was faster. He grabbed her wrist, one in each hand, and wrapped her arms deftly about her, putting her in a straightjacket of her own limbs and successfully halting her assault. Katie struggled for a minute then relaxed, successfully defeated. Angelina snorted and wiggled her newly painted toes.

"If you two are done, I'm hungry." George grinned and bounced in his seat.

"Dinner!" Was all he had to add to the conversation. Alicia nodded.

"Yeah, let's just change and head down. Don't smudge your paint Angie." Everyone rose, Wood released Katie and stood as well.

"That reminds me," he said, smiling as he reached a hand down to Katie.

"Marissa is going to eat with us." Everyone froze, their eyes taking on a wary look. Katie froze along with everyone else, and Oliver groaned a little as he hauled her deadweight to standing. Oliver took in all their expressions and waved his hands to prompt their memory, coming to the incorrect conclusion that they were just confused.

"You know, Marissa, my girlfriend?" Fred and George both started laughing, Angelina scowled, and Katie swallowed what must have been a bug, since she began coughing wildly. Alicia, being the helpful friend that she was, began patting her on the back.

"Awesome." Alicia said in that wavering sort of way people only used when they were lying.

"We're super excited to meet her." She wrapped an arm around Katie, who was still coughing, and Angelina who was still scowling.

"Come on girls, let's go change." To their retreating backs, Katie heard Wood remark, in his confused and innocent tone.

"What's up with them?" Fred chuckled again and thumped him on the back.

"Don't worry about, let's go eat."


	5. Chapter 5

Katie tugged nervously at the bottom of her cream pullover sweater and tried to suppress her ridiculous twitching. She felt like she just chugged a pot of coffee and washed it down with a couple of pixie sticks. The jittering started when they broke for dinner. Katie had hardly been able to dress herself. In the end, Alicia had picked out her outfit and Angelina had cast the spell to smooth and defrizz her hair. It had only gotten worse as they filed into the Great Hall. Oliver, of course, had talked the whole way, and Katie had be unable to do anything but ignore him. He would say,

"You're going to love Marissa, Kates." But Katie only heard,

"She's going to think you're a freak." Then he said,

"She's a little quiet at first, but once you get to know her she's really nice." And Katie would hear,

"She makes you look like you have bludgers for brains." As they looked for their seats he said,

"Did I mention she's really hot?" All Katie heard was,

"When you picked that sweater did you mean to look like a troll?" She barked a strange nervous laugh as Oliver walked away and quickly clapped her hands over her mouth. George gave her a funny look.

"What's wrong you, Bell?" Katie groaned and pressed the palms of her hands to her eyes.

"Nothing, I think I'm just tired." That was true enough. She barely slept a wink last night she had been so excited for the first day back at school. Angelina fixed her with a judging look.

"Katie, why don't you sit down and try to sober up?" Normally, Katie would have been offended, tonight she understood. She was not bringing the A game material, and they were trying to make a good impression on the new girlfriend. Fred settled next to her and elbowed her unforgivingly in the ribs.

"Drink some juice, why don't you? It will give you a chance to spit it all over the table when Marissa walks up." Katie rolled her eyes.

"Very funny, I'm just tired okay?" Fred barked a single loud laugh.

"Please, the last time I saw you this jealous was when Harry got his Firebolt." Katie's mouth popped open and she fixed him with as withering stare.

"Please tell me you're joking." Fred shook his head.

"No, I'm not. You were ridiculous about that broom, to be fair, you weren't as bad as Wood...I thought he was going to wet himself -" Katie cut him off.

"Not about the broom, you oaf." Katie didn't have time to finish her thought. At that very moment Oliver waltzed up, dragging with him a pretty girl. From up close, Katie did recognize her. She was a 7th year Ravenclaw, and while Katie had seen her around, she had never had a class with her, and never had a reason to learn who she was. Apparently, now she did. Looking rather proud of himself, Oliver announced.

"Guys, this is Marissa." She smiled a little and waved, Katie and company chorused back with a hello of their own. Oliver settled her in a place at the other end of the table next to George and Angelina. Katie watched them, torn between curiosity and apprehension. True to form, Alicia had taken it upon herself to make the new girl feel welcome. She was already complimenting her hair, and inquiring after styling products. From her end of the table, Katie couldn't hear particularly well, so it was easy to stay silent and halfheartedly pick at her food.

Eventually, they did learn all the juicy details about Marissa. She and Oliver had met on Diagon Alley. He helped her pick up her purchases after an errant owl spiraled out of control and crashed into her. She didn't play Quidditch, nor was she an avid fan, but she was interested in learning more about the game. Her favorite class was charms, her least favorite was transfiguration. While she did like pumpkin juice, she did not like chocolate frogs, and that's when Katie stopped listening. Leaning over to Fred she hissed.

"Who the hell doesn't like chocolate?" Fred snorted.

"Really? That's what you're fixated on?" He paused for dramatic effect.

"Katie, she doesn't play quidditch." Katie paused. He did have a point. That was probably the thing to comment on. She nodded.

"You're right." Another pause.

"Who the hell doesn't play quidditch?" Fred chortled, successfully catching Wood's attention. He bent over the table to get a better look at them.

"Why are you two being so quiet? Last time you were this quiet I found all the quaffles tied to the Whomping Willow like Christmas ornaments." Katie couldn't help but giggle. They had done that, and it had been one of their better pranks. Fred saved her from having to answer.

"Don't worry Oliver, your balls are in good hands." Oliver flushed red for a moment and Katie wondered if he was going to throw something at them. To her credit, Marissa giggled along with the rest of them, but she had the sense of mind to hide it behind a hand. Deftly changing the subject, she leaned over the table to address the whole group.

"So you're all on the quidditch team then?" Everyone nodded, and George answered.

"Yeah, Oliver doesn't let us have other friends. He thinks it distracts us from the game." Oliver groaned and rubbed his temples with his hands.

"That...is not true. I think it's an added bonus that we have extra time to discuss strategy, but of course I let you have other friends." Fred chose that moment to cut in.

"Then why don't we have other friends, Captain?" Oliver was starting to look really steamed.

"Because you're unlovable!" Oliver threw up his hands in exasperation. Unable to stop herself, Katie giggled and cut in.

"Not so, I love them." Angelina rolled her eyes but agreed.

"I actually think that's the only reason we're friends with them. Lord knows they've got nothing else going for them. They're a pain, but how can you not love those faces?" Both brother harumphed.

Dinner rolled by at a predictable pace. Luckily, from her seat at the end of the table, Katie didn't have to say much. She picked at her food, occasionally glanced at Oliver and Marissa, and wondered what she would do about her sudden and unexpected shortage of sweaters. She turned to Fred, who was also uncharacteristically silent.

"Do you want to go into Hogsmead this weekend?" Fred considered for a moment.

"Love to, but can't. George and I got plans." Katie shot him a suspicious look, "other plans" usually meant something treacherous. Just for a change of pace, Katie decided not to entangle herself in their nefarious deeds, and resolved to ask Alicia and Angelina to go with her instead. Their input on sweaters would probably be more valuable anyways. She cast a glance in their direction, and was unfairly relieved to see Marissa saying her goodbyes. Apparently, she was going to eat dessert with her own friends. After she left, Oliver took the opportunity to wedge himself between Katie and Fred. Fred grunted as their captain nearly crushed him in the descent. Grumbling, the flattened friend squished closer to Alicia and began to talk her ear off about an exploding candy he had developed. Oliver turned to Katie and obnoxiously pressed his hand to her forehead.

"Birdy, I think you're sick." Katie gave him a look.

"I am not." Oliver shook his head and looked grave.

"You must be. Only in death will you be this quiet." Oliver let his hand drop and Katie shrugged.

"I'm not sick, or dead. I just have a lot I need to do. You know, to get ready for tomorrow." Oliver titled his head a little.

"Like unpack?" Katie nodded.

"And buy your books?" Katie snorted.

"I've already bought them, I just forgot to bring them." Oliver chuckled.

"Yeah, that's much better." Oliver paused for a second, then brightened a little.

"I know what will take your mind off all that." Katie studied his expression then smiled knowingly.

"A game of Quidditch?"Oliver's mouth open in surprise.

"Hey, how did you know?" Katie snorted and shook her head in wonder before she grinned and continued.

"You round up the boys, I'll get the girls, and we'll meet back in 10." Oliver jumped to his feet and grabbed the brother's by their shirt collars.

"Get your bats boys, we're going to play us some Quidditch!" A round of cheers went up and Katie ended up chasing the girls out of the Great Hall rather than herding them.


End file.
